During the past year we have continued our work developing magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) compatible and visible devices to perform endoluminal interventional procedures that are planned to perform under MRI. Work continues apace to develop a human-grade MRI antenna guidewire that is both safe (free from heating) and conspicuous (visible as an MRI antenna) for use in humans. We are addressing an unexpected hurdle in minimizing micro-particles that may slough off the surface of the guidewire. We expect first-in-human testing in the upcoming year. We have invented a novel segmented vascular guidewire that promises to overcome many of the safety and mechanical shortcomings of previous devices. We have optimized the design and developed a quality system to allow first-in-human testing, which we also expect in the upcoming year. We continue work in a collaboration with Georgia Institute of Technology to develop a full-volume three-dimensional ultrasound probe, using CMUT on CMOS technology, that can also operate inside MRI. Early prototypes have been tested under MRI for this leapfrog technology. We collaborate with Bogazici University to develop new manufacturing techniques for microminiature electronics to enable safe and conspicuous MRI devices, especially a needle antenna for human application. These techniques have succeeded in generating a MRI visible marker that does not require an oversized device that would limit performance in minimally-invasive therapies. We have invented several first-in-class interventional devices for novel therapeutic non-surgical procedures. These include devices for trans-atrial catheter-based tricuspid valve repair, transcaval access to the aorta to enable transcatheter aortic valve replacement in patients with no good options, non-surgical access to the left atrium, novel vascular introducer sheaths, and extra-anatomic bypass for congenital heart disease without surgery. Many of these include inventions and patent applications for novel medical devices, such as purpose-built closure devices for transcaval access to the aorta. We also work with industry to translate our laboratory inventions into the private sector for patient care. We have entered into collaborative research and development agreements with a large catheter company, research agreements with small catheter company to co-develop some devices. We also have sponsored Small Business Innovation Research contracts from our intramural laboratory to shepherd novel high-risk technology through small businesses into clinical testing. We have worked closely with 480 Biomedical, through a NHLBI SBIR contract, to support clinical development and testing of a novel device, a bioabsorbable stent, into the field of pediatric cardiology, where there is an enormous unmet need but little industry support for early clinical funding. First-in-human testing is planned for the next calendar year.